


Bluebird's Nest

by heckalecki



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Kinda canon, M/M, Pet Names, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Smut, bottom 2d, i'm sorry Damon, i'm sorry jamie, i'm trash, murdoc is a sweetie, the horny pickle loves the blue man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckalecki/pseuds/heckalecki
Summary: After a night of passion 2D is left with a severe case of bed head, can Murdoc come to the rescue in time for their interview?





	Bluebird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit what up, so basically I just spent an hour writing about two cartoon characters screwing instead of study for exams. I know Murdoc is like unusually kind in this but idk??that's kinda how I see him in phase 4 and I've always seen 2D as an overgrown baby hes so precious ommmmg. Anyway It's so weird that like there's a gorillaz fandom and memes and shit yall are wild lol, I honestly never thought I'd be writing a fanfic about these two, I've been a huge fan of the band for like 10 years now it's crazy. Anyway if this didn't suck and you guys enjoyed it then maybe I'll write more?? Enjoy u pervs <3

“Dents…Dents….DENTS!” With every repetition of the name Murdoc’s callous fingers tugged desperately at the pretty boy’s blue locks. Their bodies were pressed together impossibly close and 2D’s long legs had managed to curl themselves around Murdoc’s torso as the older man thrust into him with no rhythm just pure desperation. He was chanting the singers name like a prayer and all it took was 2D to scratch down his back once more to climax. Murdoc stilled and 2D buried his head into the nape of the bassist’s neck, feeling his release. Murdoc continued to thrust despite his older and tired out body resisting, he needed to make 2D feel good.  
“Come for me, Stu.” He said in a smooth and private voice. 2D looked completely blissed out, currently on top of Murdoc he sat up to straddle his lap, yelping as he felt the older man penetrate him deeper. His black orbs were firmly shut and his too-thin body was all but held up by Murdoc’s firm hands. His pale skin had a sheen of sweat and his hair resembled the nest of that damn crow Murdoc insisted on keeping once upon a time. Their whole world went still as 2D’s thread of feminine moans ended with a small whimper as the man squeezed his eyes so tightly together a tear rolled down his cheek. The smaller man came onto both his and Murdoc’s stomach and the Satanist couldn’t help but pull 2D’s weaker body into his arms. “Good boy.” He whispered and petted 2D’s head. “How you manage to look so adorable even whilst orgasming amazes me, pretty boy.” He chuckled softly. It was a minute before 2D could speak; his voice came out squeakier than normal,  
“Thanks, Muds.” He blushed and Murdoc chuckled giving him a light and affectionate swat on the bottom.  
“You don’t have to thank me every time we have sex, dullard.” The insulting nickname had no malice behind it and 2D beamed up at him with big black eyes and a tiny smile. He slowly untangled himself from Murdoc’s chest, his absence met with a grumble from the older man. He smiled and used his discarded t-shirt to wipe up the mess between them.  
“We haf an inta-view.” 2D mumbled and rubbed his eyes looking at the clock. “In an ‘our.” He whined and practically pouted at Murdoc who was slowly starting to stand up, his worn out bones creaking. Murdoc turned to look at 2D and smirked. “What?” The singer asked, his face twisting with sweet confusion. Murdoc was nearly doubled over laughing by the time 2D stood and looked in the mirror. He looked a mess. A pretty mess. His eyeshadow he was wearing the night before was smudged making him look like a panda and his hair, well his hair was something else. His shaggy blue mane was sticking up in all directions and matted to hell. “This is your fault.” He grumbled at Murdoc who just smirked in return.  
“You’re the one who loves your hair pulled, bluebird, don’t blame me.” He chuckled deeply, pulling some clothes onto himself with little care. 2D had wanted to look good for their interview, they had only just released a new album, he didn’t want fans to think he’d let himself go. He pulled on a shirt and buttoned it up completely wrong, his poor eyesight betraying him. He sat in front of the mirror in his boxers and top and tugged at his hair, he couldn’t do anything to make it work. Murdoc, now fully dressed, minced over and placed a careful hand on his shoulder so as not to frighten him. He had become somewhat softer in his old age, especially with Stu. “I’ll sort it; sit on the bed, Dents.”  
2D did as he was instructed and stared at their shared room in their new spirit house. The bare walls had a few posters here and there from Murdoc’s collection but most important to 2D was the picture that Noodle had drawn them all those years back when they had been living at Kong Studios, it was a picture of the four of them, well it was a scribble of blue that distinguished 2D from the rest of them and the green tinge to the man next to him that resembled Murdoc. He smiled fondly at the memory and felt Murdoc sit down behind him. He still wasn’t used to this new and gentle Murdoc. The violence had ended a couple of years ago now and he knew Murdoc still felt terrible about it, there were nights when the older man would toss and turn and 2D would pretend not to hear him cry, just hold him closer. Murdoc, armed with a comb, gently went at the blue mop in front of him, slowly sectioning off the knots and brushing out the tangles. Despite how gentle he was being 2D hissed in pain, Murdoc ‘shh’d’ him gently and for every knot he untangled would lay a kiss onto 2D’s shoulder. He carefully sorted his mane out until he reached one particularly hard to shift knot, pulling a little too hard on it led to 2D yelping with pain. His head was sensitive as it was after all the trauma and accidents, he’d been trying to cut down on pain killer use too after Murdoc found him high as a kite in the bathroom last week.  
“Sorry, bluebird.” He said sincerely and quickly sorted the knot out, pressing kisses into his neck affectionately. “Didn’t mean to hurt ya. I’ll get ya a cup of water and your pills.” 2D rubbed the back of his now silky smooth head and then rubbed at his eyes in embarrassment, but mostly to hide the tears that had started to fall. 2D didn’t cry all the time, in fact when Murdoc had been hitting him he tried not to cry at all, instead all that bottled up emotion had come out in the last couple months of living together as a band again. Murdoc returned with his glass and his bottle of meds, a guilty look on his face as he gave them to 2D and let him take them. He placed the empty glass and pill bottle on the cabinet with a frown. 2D was trying and failing to hide the small whimpers escaping his empty toothed mouth and it was honestly pathetic the way Murdoc’s heart swelled and dropped at the sight.  
“Come here ya softie.” He mumbled and sat on the bed hastily pulling the tearful man into his lap with little difficulty despite 2Ds height and lanky legs. Murdoc rubbed the younger man’s back slowly and for the first time in a while the blue haired man was completely silent, his head resting against the nape of Murdoc’s neck and his big, slender hands were gripping the front of the older man’s turtleneck. Murdoc smiled lovingly despite himself and thanked Satan that Dents was back in his life. “You’re all buttoned wrong, come ‘ere.” Murdoc tutted affectionately and fixed 2D’s shoddy buttoning before pressing a kiss to his head and gently standing up, his back moaned in protest and he winced a little.  
“Getting on, old man?” 2D teased flirtatiously and Murdoc’s blue haired beauty was back to his cheeky self. Murdoc swatted at him with some discarded boxers playfully and handed his bandmate a pair of cleanish looking trousers.  
“Shut it you, put these on, pretty boy.” He grumbled with a smirk and a loving ruffle of 2D’s knot free hair. “Noodle will kill us if we’re late, possible literally.”


End file.
